Karma's Body
by MissPop
Summary: Amy isn't the only one to "change" over the summer. Unfortunately, Karma's evolution might only make a worse rift in their friendship than their time apart over the summer. Only Amy can save her best friend, but will she be able to do it when the auburn-haired girl doesn't even want to be saved? [Jennifer's Body Adaptation]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am going to loosely follow everything that has happened from the beginning of Faking It until Season 3, Episode 2. If you have not figured out by now, I am going to continue the Faking It story, but I will adapt Jennifer's Body.** **My story will start after Amy left, and what happened to Karma over the summer, but Amy never leaked the video, so Karma doesn't give her revenge. And, yes, this will have a Karmy pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It nor Jennifer's Body.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Amy left her. Her best friend left her by the sidewalk, alone. Karma could not stop the tears from coming down her eyes. _Why would Amy do this to me? We were supposed to spend the whole summer together! We were supposed to plan our futures together! Why is she ditching me? Is it because I do not feel the same way about her? Well... I cannot just force myself to fall in love with her. And I would never lie to her about my feelings. I hate lying to Amy._

After a few more minutes of crying in public, Amy's neighbour's gardener asked her what is going on with her. Karma took this as her cue to just go home and continue her grieving inside her room.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later**_

"Come on, Starfish! It will be a chill concert. My cousin is the lead singer and they flew all the way from Hawaii, just to be here. It would mean so much if you come with me," Dylan said with pleading eyes. He takes Karma's hands in between his. "Please, Starfish?"

Karma groans. "Ugh. Fine! Only if Shane comes with us."

Dylan gives her a huge smile. "Of course!"

At the concert, Dylan got so high, he started playing an air guitar, and just being friendly with everybody. Shane ran off with some guy named Jerome, and Karma is left by herself.

After being surrounded by new friends and just having fun all the time, loneliness suddenly hit Karma. After her best... ex-best friend left, she never thought she could feel happiness again, but then she met these people and she became close friends with Shane. They filled the Amy-sized hole in her heart with their _chill_ lifestyle and positive attitudes.

But apparently, the euphoria they offer is just temporary. Being in a crowd suddenly made her yearn for Amy. _No, Karma. She left you. Stop thinking about her._ In her desperate need to forget, she accepted the pill that was given to her by Dylan's cousin.

Amy has always been a constant in Karma's life. She was always there for her. Now that the blonde is away for the summer, Karma feels like a part of her is missing, and she just wants the sadness to end. She absolutely hates the emptiness that has formed inside of her without her best friend.

 _This will do for now._ Was Karma's last thought before she swallowed the pill and everything started to become hazy. The last thing she saw is the insides of a van and Dylan's cousin looming over her.

* * *

Amy Raudenfeld is on top of the world!

After a few months away from Karma, she feels like she has finally evolved and she is no longer in love with her best friend. They can finally go back to the way it was before the "faking-lesbians-to-get-popular" fiasco.

Her new friends are very supportive of her, and they even helped her figure out what to say to Karma once they meet! Amanda, her summer fling, told her not to apologize for staying away so she can move one, which makes sense. Why should she say sorry for trying to become a better person, and not some lovesick puppy?

Amy is sure that after she has explained herself, everything will go back to normal.

But the moment Karma told her "It's all good.", all plans she made to make their friendship stronger seemed impossible to accomplish. Amy expected some tears from Karma and then she would charm her with her words and they would be friends again. She never expected to see this "chill" side of Karma, who, apparently, does not even seem to care about what had happened over the summer.

Amy will find out what happened to Karma because she is her best friend, and it is her job to pull the redhead out of whatever trance the Hawaiian boy put her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, but if you have watched Jennifer's Body, then you'll know that there really isn't something to worry about... yet.**

 _Fear_

The feeling of utter hopelessness has taken over Karma's body the moment the band took her inside their van. She tried calling out to Dylan, but he was too high to notice his girlfriend is actually in distress. Karma made an attempt to move her arms, but she realized she does not have control over own body anymore.

 _Are they going to... rape me?_ A terrifying notion filled her head. _No, no, no._ _He is Dylan's cousin. For sure he will not take advantage of me like that._

Her thoughts went to a halt once the band members started carrying her out from the vehicle. They placed her on a conveniently rectangular-shaped rock. Tears are now streaking down her face. _Mom, Dad, help me, please. Find me._

"You know, Dylan's a very lucky guy to have someone as beautiful as you," Jared, the lead vocalist, said as he caressed Karma's cheek. He then shook his head and made a dramatic sigh. "He said something about you being a virgin. Apparently, you wanted to wait until marriage, yes?"

Karma's dizziness is absolutely not helping her in her current situation, but she does remember denying Dylan of her body when he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. After Liam, she does not think she would be ready to be intimate with someone for a while. Thankfully, Dylan bought her lie that she would remain celibate until she was married. But, damn, she never thought it would lead to this.

The bassist went up beside him. "Jared, I don't think this is a good idea. How sure are you that this would even work? You just found this on Tumblr for fuck's sake!"

Jared glared at him. "Shut up, Andrew. This is our only hope to getting noticed. There are so many bands out there and it's hard for a reggae band like us to get noticed. You know what people want right now? Boy bands like One Direction. Or The Jonas Brothers. Or even K-pop groups! Sacrificing this... one life... just one... will help us into getting the fame and money that we want." The lead singer softened his voice, "We will finally get what we want. Don't you want that, Andrew?"

Andrew fell quiet and just handed their leader an ancient-looking dagger.

Everything is starting to make sense. The band is not planning on forcing themselves on her. They will sacrifice her to the Devil! Karma has read about some myths about different famous bands, but she never thought that some people would actually do something as horrible as this.

Karma's eyes widened. The drug that was used on her is slowly starting to wear off. She wiggled her fingers, but their drummer saw this and said "Hurry up. She is starting to regain her consciousness. We might not be able to finish this if she has the energy to fight us off." Karma finally moved her arms and legs, but the other band members held her tightly against the hard surface.

"P-please let me go," the sound of her pathetic voice made her wince. She never truly felt fear, until now.

Jared gave her a fake sad smile. "I am truly sorry for what is about to happen, but think of this: you are giving the world a huge favour! You are the bridge who will make sure the people of the Earth find out what real music is!" He paused for a few seconds. "You will be a hero!" He shouted, before plunging the dagger into Karma's stomach.

Karma wailed and thrashed against her captors, but her body is still too weak and there are too many of them. The terror she was feeling is gone now. All she can feel is the blade that is drilling in and out of her body and the blood that is being drawn out. "P-please," she pleaded, her voice weak, and her eyes half-lidded.

The lead vocalist stopped his ministrations. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll even dedicate a song about you!" He chuckled before continuing what he was doing. Their victim's tears only made him go faster and harder. A cynical smile formed in his face when he realized the girl is no longer breathing, but he did not stop.

After he is satisfied with his work, he threw the dagger towards the waterfall as to get rid of the evidence.

"I-is she dead?" Andrew asked, his voice filled with concern.

Jared shook his head. "Not dead. She is in a better place now! She is with our _lord_ \- the one who will make all our dreams come true!" He exclaimed dramatically. "We should go before the sun goes up. _He_ will take care of her for us. From now on, _he_ will do what he knows would be the best for us," he said before moving towards the exit of the woods.

The other band members looked at their bassist and just shrugged. Their leader is right. This girl's life is nothing compared to the wonderful future they are about to have.

* * *

"...it wasn't enough for you to crash the party, you just had to crash something else."

After Amy saw Karma at the pool, she just knew something was off about her. She is acting like everything is all good, when, in fact, their last actual conversation consisted of tears and heartbreaks.

Now, her best friend is being so chill and carefree. She is nothing like the Karma she knows and loves (now platonically, of course).

"Now I know why I wasn't invited: because I know that you're not someone who cliff jumps and smokes pot and gets tattoos," Amy stated. She has known Karma since they were kids. She knows everything about her, and yet this girl in front of her right now seems like a stranger, but Amy can see right through her.

"You weren't invited because tonight's not about you," Karma explained exasperatedly. This is too much drama for her. After the blurry events in the middle of her summer, she just wants to stay problem-free. "And you have no right to tell me who I am."

"I know you better than anyone else!" Amy is getting frustrated. Who is this girl and what did she do to her best friend?

Karma almost rolled her eyes. "So let me get this straight: you get to change this summer, but I can't?"

"No, you're twisting my words-" Amy frowned when Karma cut her off.

"If you wanted everything to stay the same, then maybe you shouldn't have left," Karma can feel the... dark presence inside of her stirring. It only makes itself known when it is hungry or when Karma is feeling some strong, negative emotions. This is one of the reasons she tries to stay as chill as possible.

Amy scoffs. "There it is. You finally admitted that you're pissed at me," the blonde knows that Karma is mad at her for just leaving, but the way she tried to make it seem like it's all good is just plain ridiculous! "No more of this _It's all good_ passive-aggressive Malibu barbie crap."

 _Chill, Karma. Don't get too upset. The last time you got too upset, you accidentally killed that homeless man who was continuously begging you for money._ "Of course, I'm pissed at you. You left me crying in the middle of the street," her voice is starting to rise. "You weren't going to say goodbye, and now you don't even feel bad about it."

"I'm sorry you were hurt, but I'm not sorry I left!"

Karma let out a dry chuckle. "That's the most bullshit, non-apology I've ever heard."

"I'm not going to apologize for taking care of myself." Amy knows she should have left it at that, but she, too, is beyond pissed to stop talking. "And it... it's not like you were sitting around all summer crying, S _tarfish_ ," she stated sarcastically.

It's now the auburn-haired girl's turn to scoff. "Oh there were tears. Oceans of them- I thought that they would never end," if she were not too consumed by her anger, she would have notice the fleeting guilty look on the taller girl's face. "The only reason I got out of bed was to come to work. These people were there for me, unlike you."

Amy does not like where this is going. She came home optimistically thinking that they can finally get back on track with their friendship, but, apparently, she thought wrong. She needs to end this stupid fight. "Why are we even fighting about this? I left. It worked. I'm back and I'm over you. We should be celebrating!"

"Not until you own what you did!" _Karma, stay calm._ But the feeling of anger is getting too much. After this weird entity took over her body, she knew she would never physically hurt Amy, but now, she is not quite sure. This... _thing_... inside of her is getting more and more demanding.

A few days ago, a week after she sucked the life out of the homeless person, she started feeling weak. Her primal instincts took over and she found another victim. She could not bring herself to feel guilty about it because she knew she was not herself when it happened. But just last night, she killed another person- a thief who was trying to get into someone's car. It was different though, because, at that time, she actively knew what she was doing, but she did not even stop. She actually liked the feeling of having power over the man. She loved the fear clouding in his eyes as she clawed his heart from his body and ate it in front of his lifeless body.

"I won't apologize for leaving!"

Thankfully, one of Karma's lifeguard friends interrupted them before she did something which she would have regretted her entire life. "Starfish, you're next," he said excitedly, not knowing he did his friend a huge favour.

Karma blinked her tears away and tried to block out the dark thoughts that are quickly filling her mind. "Excuse me while I get a tattoo to commemorate my awesome summer," she said as she moved past Amy and towards the tent.

"Karma-," Amy does not want another one of their conversations to end up like this: both of them hurt, because of each other. But she knows that- when Karma is truly pissed- she will not listen to anything else, but her own opinions, so Amy decided to let it go for now. Besides, Karma is right. This night is not about her or their friendship. The party is about the lifeguards and Amy is not one of them.

 _But still,_ Amy thought. _At least I still tried to save our friendship. It's now her turn to do something._ Amy has finally accepted that they both did something wrong, but she will not be the first one to apologize.

* * *

While Karma is getting a tattoo, she is not really paying attention to what her boyfriend is saying. All she can think about is how she managed to control herself when she was dealing with Amy- something she never did when dealing with other people.

"It's all good," Karma said, but she was not talking to Dylan. She was talking to herself, telling herself that everything is fine because she did not hurt the blonde like she did with those people.

She shed a tear because, for a second, she actually thought about just hurling the blonde from across the site so she won't have to hear her reasons for leaving. Karma feels terrible for even thinking of physically hurting Amy just so she could get what she wants.

She would never be able to forgive herself if she killed her best friend.


End file.
